


Hidden Away

by fictional_normalcy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Captured, Whump, bound and helpless, dragon lenses, hidden compartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_normalcy/pseuds/fictional_normalcy
Summary: The Dragon Lenses aren't safe in Viggo's hands. Hiccup refuses to hand over the location, and his enemy decides there's other ways of getting what he wants. Meanwhile his captive needs to be kept somewhere his Riders won't find him with ease.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Hidden Away

He wanted nothing more than to be away from here, out of this situation. Not be under the eyes of an enemy, not wondering what was occurring just outside of the tent. 

“You’ve tried raiding the Edge before and had little success.” Hiccup hissed. “Trying to get an answer from me will gain you nothing.” 

“I truly don’t think your stubbornness can last that long my dear Hiccup.”

He tried once again, shifting his torso to try to loosen the ropes. He could see Viggo smiling at his efforts from out of the corner of his vision. It was something to distract him, knowing that he wouldn’t stay behind the table for long. 

“The Dragon Eye is but a piece of a much larger puzzle. I know that you’ve found some other pieces.”

“You’ve had it for months now. Even before that you’ve claimed it was of your ancestors. You already know that to find the other lenses, you have to explore it.”

“As said,” He began to round the table, “your Riders have found other pieces. You’ve made progress on this puzzle. Tell me where your other lenses are.”

“I’m not telling you anything. Besides, you wouldn’t be able to get them, wherever they’re located.” 

“The dragons I hold can only expose so many of the locations. Those that have been revealed, are the ones you now hold in your possession. The fire of your Night Fury must have been especially useful.”

“Happening upon them was sometimes accidental.” 

He couldn’t help but stiffen as Viggo approached holding a small blade, sharp enough to glint in the lantern light. Coming to stand mere inches away from Hiccup. 

“Where exactly are your lenses located on Dragon’s Edge?”

“Forget it.”

Viggo’s hand shot out, clutching tightly onto his jaw and the blade in his other hand resting just above his left eyebrow. 

“Wrong answer.” He forced Hiccup to look up at him. 

He tried to look away, move back in the chair to have him let go, only for his enemy’s hand to squeeze tighter. Hiccup gave a small whine of protest, shaking his head the best he could. 

“I won’t,” He sputtered. 

The blade had just been resting lightly on his skin, but Hiccup knew it was sharp enough that the slightest twitch would draw blood. Then he heard the flap of the tent be drawn away, boots taking two steps in. He could only shift his eyes to see who’d arrived. 

“What is it?” Viggo asked. 

“The ships are ready, have you finished?”

“There hasn’t been enough time,” He shifted Hiccup’s face toward his brother, “to get anything done.”

“Then get a move on.” Were his final words before exiting. 

The blade finally did its deed, slicing into Hiccup’s eyebrow and dragged a short length of skin. He gave a shout of alarm, bucking forward in the chair. Viggo once again let him look toward him, and a finger swiped away some of the blood. The cut wasn’t deep, but Hiccup had known. Apply even the smallest amount of pressure and the victim would bleed. Viggo finally released him, and he sagged to the back of the chair. 

It could only get worse from here. Viggo made his way over to the table, wiping away Hiccup’s blood. He could feel the hot crimson liquid starting to trickle down his temple and heading down his neck. 

“Our fun is going to have to be cut short.”

Returning from the desk with a red cloth stretched in his hands, and before Hiccup could react it was shoved in his mouth. A startled noise striking against the gag as Viggo knotted it behind his head.  _ What are you doing _ , he wanted to ask, beginning to wonder if there was a cell prepared for him on the ship. 

“We’ll have to get your lenses another way.” Viggo said. 

He went behind the desk, bending down where Hiccup couldn’t see. He turned his gaze to the exit. Now was his chance, while his enemy was distracted. Hiccup set off in a run toward the exit. Suddenly he felt something strike his side, and he went down, falling through the flap of the tent. He started struggling, only for Viggo’s hands to clutch his bonds and pull him back inside. Throwing him backward and standing between Hiccup and the exit.

He glared up at Viggo, accepting his defeat. There was something to occur, if he’d prevented him from leaving the tent. He wasn’t thinking straight, was too panicked. Viggo knelt down, his hands going to clutch the ropes attached to his metal leg. Beginning to lightly tug at it.

“I don’t think you want me to do this Hiccup.” He said quietly. 

There was an opportunity to kick him away. It was only as he considered it that he realized that Viggo had wanted him to try running. Wanted to have him in this position. In Hiccup’s hesitation Viggo had started undoing the knot. He shook his head anxiously, trying to get his attention with a muffled shout. 

“All right.” He smiled cruelly. “Just stay  _ right here _ .”

Leaving his vision once again. There was something back there, perhaps he was preparing a sedative or picking out a weapon and leave him for dead. Once again an urge to escape swept through him, but this time Hiccup knew how his attempt would be dealt with. He didn’t want his leg to be taken away. He was vulnerable enough, having the prosthetic taken away would leave him at Viggo’s mercy. He heard something be moved aside, then a loud creak. Then he felt a hand bury into the back of his head. 

He yelped as he was dragged backward by his hair. When the movement stopped, Hiccup couldn’t help but feel on the verge of falling. He managed to turn his head to see that Viggo had opened a hidden compartment. A hole carved into the stone several feet deep. He drew in a sharp breath.

_ No, no, no, no, no, no, no, _ he said against the gag. His feet dug into the ground, adamant not to be thrown inside.

“We’re going to have to go about this a different way. I think your friends will pay dearly to have their leader returned don’t you?”

Hiccup continued struggling against him, but Viggo’s hand held firm. With a harsh jerk he pulled Hiccup into his lap. His fingers started tracing his cheek, staring at him fondly. 

“Perhaps they’ll be more inclined to obey than you.” 

Then with a shove, Hiccup was thrown inside. Being in bonds, he’d had no way to brace for the fall, and to add insult to injury he slammed into the wall once before reaching the ground. Grumbling, he shifted until he was kneeling, taking careful breaths and trying to figure out if he’d broken something. It was already so dark, the only light being the little that crept in from the lanterns. He saw Viggo staring down at him, beginning to rise from the floor.

“All in due time.” He said, letting the door come down, sealing him in. 

A latch was slid over the door, and there were additional objects placed over it. The only thing he could hear were his heavy breaths to tell him he was alone in this pitch black prison. Underground, sealed away, in a place not of easy access to the Riders. Should they actually be able to attack Hunter Isle, make it to the tent… he was bound and silenced. There was no way Hiccup could let them know where he was. Viggo had won, and they’d have to pay a heavy consequence.


End file.
